pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Starter Trio Pretty Cure
Starter Trio Pretty Cure is a Precure-like fanseries by ryanasaurus0077. Story Characters Pretty Cure and Allies Cindy Redford/Cure Charmander The first of the Cures to awaken. She's a small-town girl from Pallet Town who takes Pokémon training seriously and is a bit hot-blooded. She has dark brown hair and red eyes. As Cure Charmander, her hair turns bright red. Lumière Cindy's starter Pokémon, a Charmander. Celeste Waters/Cure Squirtle A girl from Mulberry City who dreams of becoming a top Pokémon Coordinator like her mother before her. She has dark blue hair and blue eyes. As Cure Squirtle, her hair turns cyan. Shelley Celeste's starter Pokémon, a Squirtle. Petunia Greenberg/Cure Bulbasaur A Pokémon Tech student who hails from Celadon City. She has dark green hair and green eyes. As Cure Bulbasaur, her hair turns bright green. Sprout Petunia's starter Pokémon, a Bulbasaur. Brock Harrison The Pokémon Leader of Pewter City. His battling Pokémon are Geodude and Onix, and he also has a Zubat he caught while digging for fossils on Mt. Moon. In Pokémon Contests, he represents the Tough category. Misty Waterflower The Pokémon Leader of Cerulean City. Her battling Pokémon are Staryu and Starmie, and she also has a Goldeen, a Psyduck, a Poliwag, and a surfing Pikachu. In Pokémon Contests, she represents the Cute category. Lt. Mathias Surge The Pokémon Leader of Vermilion City. His battling Pokémon are Voltorb, Pikachu, and Raichu. In Pokémon Contests, he represents the Cool category. Erika Lafleur The Pokémon Leader of Celadon City. Her battling Pokémon are Victreebel, Tangela, and Bellossom. In Pokémon Contests, she represents the Beautiful category. Janine Fujita The young Pokémon Leader of Fuchsia City, succeeding her father Koga in the role. Her battling Pokémon are Venonat, Koffing, and Weezing. Sabrina d'Avalon The Pokémon Leader of Saffron City, having earned the title in a match where she defeated Karate King Kiyo. Her battling Pokémon are Kadabra, Mr. Mime, Venomoth, and Alakazam. In Pokémon Contests, she represents the Clever category. Blaine A. Nashton The Pokémon Leader of Cinnabar Island. His battling Pokémon are Ninetales, Rapidash, Arcanine, and Magmar. Blue Oak The new Pokémon Leader of Viridian City, and the grandson of Professor Samuel Oak of Pallet Town. His battling Pokémon are Pidgeot, Rhyperior, Alakazam, Exeggutor, Arcanine, and Blastoise, and he also has a Raticate, a Gyarados, and a Marowak. Red The Pokémon Champion. His battling Pokémon are Mewtwo Prime, Pikachu, Gengar, Vaporeon, Parasect, and Charizard. New Rocket Family Others Karate King Kiyo The former Pokémon Leader of Saffron City, who continues to operate the old Gym as a Fighting Dojo. Prima Lorelei Gellini A former member of the Elite Four who lives in the Sevii Islands. She resigned from the Elite Four to protect her home from the Rockets full time. Koga Fujita The former Pokémon Leader of Fuchsia City, now a member of the Elite Four. Bruno Clay A member of the Elite Four. Karen Nero A member of the Elite Four. She took over from Agatha after she resigned to become the interim Pokémon Leader of Viridian City following Giovanni's resignation. Lancelot Percival Draco Brian Rothschild A member of the Elite Four. Nurse Joy One of many Pokémon Center healers. Bill The creator of the Pokémon Storage System. Trivia * The Pokémon Leaders are based heavily on their counterparts in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. Category:Fan Series